


Jumper Swap (first draft!)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: First draft for a thing I started writing for the Scorbus Secret Santa on Tumblr but lost motivation oops (it's also only half finished oops)I'll update it to the finished version at some point...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoyfulJennyBerry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyfulJennyBerry/gifts).



> For Jenny for our #friendaversary!
> 
> Scorpius and Albus' innocent clothes sharing leads the Weasley clan to start scheming!
> 
> (THIS IS JUST THE FIRST DRAFT OF SOMETHING, I WILL MOST LIKELY FINISH IT IN JULY IR SOMETHING WHEN CHRISTMAS IS COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE)

The last day of term, Christmas time, Albus and Scorpius, 4th year.

{Albus and Scorpius sharing clothes leads to a 

 

Scorpius: Only two hours until the train leaves...

Albus: Okay, I just need my scarf and then I'll be packed.

Scorpius: Toothbrush.

Albus: Ah!

Scorpius: Every time...

Albus: Every time!

(Pause whilst Albus rushes around the dorm and Scorpius is sitting on his bed)

Scorpius: I'm going to miss you...

Albus: Hey, we'll still see each other!  
(Stops rushing around and sits next to Scorpius)

Scorpius: I know... I'll still miss you though.

Albus: I'll miss you too, so so much! Hey, make sure to tell me if you have any nightmares, okay?

Scorpius: I will have nightmares.

Albus: Not necessary! You didn't have a nightmare yesterday!

Scorpius: Yeah, but you know it gets worse when you're not there...

Albus: Come here.  
(Hugs)

Scorpius: You're my best friend, Albus.

Albus: I know, you're my best friend too- obviously.  
(Stops hugging)  
...

Albus: Don't put yourself through too much. Talk to your Dad, talk to me, if they get too bad then write to me and I swear to Merlin I will stay at your house for the rest of the holidays and there's nothing anyone could do to stop me.

Scorp: Thank you.

Albus: I just wish I could do more to help...

Scorpius: More?

Albus: Yeah, in other words- I wish I could completely cure you of nightmares and insomnia.

Scorpius: Albus, if that was possible you would have done it by now.

Albus: That doesn't stop me from wishing, Malfoy!

Scorpius: I know!

...

Albus: I've got an idea!  
(Standing up and going to his trunk)

Scorpius: What?

Albus: It might help... If... When we're apart and you can't sleep, or you're having nightmares, you can wear... This!  
(Pulls jumper out of trunk)

Scorpius: Your jumper?

Albus: Yeah, I don't know, it's probably a stupid idea, but you always say that I make it better, so you can have a little part of me when we're not together? You don't have to take it, it was a stupid idea just forget it...

Scorpius: No! It's a great idea! Thank you so much! I love it!

Albus: It's fine, really.

Scorpius: Take one of mine too!

Albus: You don't have to-

Scorpius: Please!

Albus: ...okay.

____________________________________________

Potter house, December

 

James: Mum! This isn't my jumper!

Ginny: What jumper?

James: This one!  
(Holding up jumper)

Ginny: Well it's not mine or your Dad's, and it's too big to be Lily or Al's!

James: Well it's not mine either! Maybe Al accidentally bought one too big.

Ginny: Albus!

Albus: What?

Ginny: Albus!

Albus: What!

Ginny: Come down stairs a second!

Albus: Urgh!

Ginny: Al doesn't really buy clothes unless I make him, it can't be his.

James: Well it doesn't seem to be anyone's!

Albus: What?

Ginny: I put this jumper in Jame-

Albus: That's mine! Give it back!

James: Okay, okay, why are you so protective?

Ginny: Do you still have the receipt for this Al, it's way too big for you!

Albus: It's perfect!

Ginny: It doesn't fit!

Albus: If course it doesn't fit, it's Scorpius's!

Ginny: Why have you got Scorpius's jumper?

Albus: Because I do!  
(Leaves)

James: Do you think they're finally dating?

Ginny: Who can tell with them Jamie, who can tell.

____________________________________________

 

Christmas Eve, Malfoy Manor.

 

Draco: knock knock

Scorpius: Hi Dad.

Draco: Hi Scor, can we talk about something?

Scorpius: Yes, of course.

Draco: It's nothing serious, it- wait, when did you get that jumper? I don't recognise it.

Scorpius: Oh! It's Albus'! He let me have it for over the holidays because it's like a piece of him!

Draco: That's... Nice.

Scorpius: Yeah, Albus helps with my nightmares, so I've been wearing it to bed.

Draco: I see... And you and Albus are still just friends?

Scorpius: *blush* Best friends...

Draco: Of course, anyway. I've received a letter from Ginny, and she's wondering if we want to go to the Burrow for Christmas dinner tomorrow evening.

Scorpius: Really! Oh Dad can we please go! We can do our Christmas things in the morning and then go round oh please Dad!

Draco: Don't worry, I've already said yes!

Scorpius: Ah! *hugs* Dad you're the best!

Draco: Thank you, Scor, but Ginny told me not to tell Albus.

Scorpius: Why?

Draco: I don't know, she probably just wants to surprise him.

Scorpius: Yeah, okay, I'm so excited!

____________________________________________

Christmas Day, The Burrow

Ginny: Albus, come down to the kitchen for a bit.

Albus: Why?

Ginny: Just please come down Albus.

Albus: I haven't done anything! Whatever Lily told you is a lie!

Ginny: You haven't done anything, you're not in trouble, just please come down to the kitchen!

Albus: Fine!

Ginny: And less of the attitude thank you very much!

(In the kitchen, Draco and Scorpius are unraveling their many layers and getting the snow off their shoes)

Albus: Why did you make me come down, why not anyone else too?

Ginny: You'll see!

Albus: Well that's the most- Scorpius?

Scorpius: Albus!

Albus: Scorp!  
(Albus runs at Scorpius and flings himself into a hug)

Scorpius: Woah! I missed you too!

(Ginny whispers to Hermione and Angelina "it's only been a week")

Mrs. Weasley: Why don't you let Scorpius take his boots off before smothering him, Albus?

(Albus pulls away, blushing)

Albus: Sorry.

Scorpius: It's fine!

Albus: Oh- um- ah, Hello Mr. Malfoy.

Draco: Hello Albus, have you had a nice Christmas so far?

Albus: Yes, sir!

Draco: Please stop calling me "Sir", you're Scor's best friend- I think you can call me Draco.

Albus: Yes, um, Draco!

Mrs. Weasley: Okay, come in properly now you two, that's it! Here- Arthur!

Mr. Weasley: Yes, Molly, I have them!

Mrs. Weasley: Thank you dear, these are for you both!

Draco: Oh! We really weren't expecting anything, we couldn't-

Mrs. Weasley: Nonsense! It's been- let's see- nearly 25 years since you came and apologised to is about everything Draco, and we know that was very brave of you, but we never let you know that we fully accept your apology. Now that Albus has your Scorpius we can officially welcome you to the family!

Harry: Gin?

Ginny: Yes. (Assertive)

Albus: What?

Ginny: You should both open the presents!

Draco: You really-

Mrs. Weasley: Draco Malfoy, you open that gift right now so I can start feeding your son until he's got some meat on his bones!

Draco: Of course.

(They open the gifts, taking a long time so as not to rip it.)

Albus: Come on Scorp, I want to see what it is!

Scorpius: Sorry!

Draco: I... I can't accept this.  
(He's holding a pile of knitted light green wool.)

Scorpius: What is- Oh...

Albus: What? Scorp-

(Scorpius turns the dark green jumper around to show a grey "S" knitted on the front)

Mrs. Weasley: That wasn't so hard, was it?

Draco: Mrs. Weasley, I don't know how-

Mrs. Weasley: Right, food! Charlie get the kids down will you?

Albus: Hey! You can talk if you want...  
(Nudges Scorpius)

Scorpius: I know, I just...

Albus: Come on, you can get changed into it now- ours are the same colours, look!

(Albus points down to a dark green "A" on his grey jumper)

Scorpius: Why'd you get yours in grey?

Albus: Slytherin colours, but not the typical way. And my favourite colour is silver.

Scorpius: Huh. I didn't know that... Why?

Albus: I just like it. And I know that your favourite colour is green!

Scorpius: Yeah, hey- we really are Slytherin!

Albus: Oh my God we are!

Scorpius: What a coincidence!

Albus: Yeah...

____________________________________________

Harry: Gin?

Ginny: Hm?

Harry: Why do you think Al's favourite colour is silver?

Ginny: Why?

Harry: It's just that... Well, your "G" is green and my "H" is brown, Jamie's "J" is blue... They're all the colours of our partner's eyes.

Ginny: Mm, yeah, it's the same with everyone this year, I think she's trying out a new technique.

Harry: I didn't notice...

Ginny: Yeah, I think Teddy noticed too because his eyes are purple like Vic's "V".

Harry: Yeah, purple's a pretty rare colour for him- I was wondering why that was.

Ginny: What were you saying about Al?

Harry: Oh, just that him and Scorpius seem to have matching jumpers. Look- wait... What?

Ginny: Oh for Merlin's sake... I don't even know why we're surprised as this point...

Harry: Are they wearing each other's jumpers?

Ginny: Yup... You know Al's been wearing another one of Scorpius' jumpers the whole holidays?

Harry: Really?

Ginny: Yeah. Dumbledore's foot, Harry I know that when I was young my thing for you was fairly obvious- but please tell me I was never as obvious as Al is!

Harry: "Fairly"? You might as well have shouted from the Astronomy tower that you were in love with me, and no one will ever forget "eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad"-

Ginny: Oi!

Harry: I hear Seamus is getting that poem tattooed on his arm...

Ginny: Harry I will divorce you.

Harry: You could never defeat "the hero who conquered the Dark Lord"!

Ron: What are we talking about?

Harry: How obvious Ginny was when she was in love with me at age 12.

Ron: Ah, yes... "Your eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad" -right?

Ginny: Shut up! I don't care if it's Christmas I'll hex you into next week!

Harry: Aw! I thought it was cute!

Ron: No you didn't, you thought it was weird.

Harry: Well I think it's cute now, with hindsight and all that.

Hermione: Why've you never written me a poem, Ron?

Ron: Do you want me to?

Hermione: Definitely not!

Ron: Your eyes are as brown as... I dunno... Chocolate?

Ginny: Stop bullying me!

Harry: Chocolate? Bit boring mate, have some imagination!

Hermione: Don't encourage him!

Ginny: Exactly!

Hermione: At least you got what you wanted in the end, Ginny, and it seems to run in the family...

Ginny: Al?

Hermione: Of course!

Ron: Al?

Ginny: And Scorpius.

Ron: Oh, right! Yeah... Mione noticed that they've somehow swapped initials.

Hermione: Rose told us it wasn't uncommon to see them like that- apparently they wear each other's school cloaks a lot, but not many people notice because they're both Slytherin.

Ginny: How can she be sure then?

Ron: Look at the height difference, it would be like if Harry and I swapped robes- his wouldn't reach my knee!

Harry: I'm not that short!

Ginny: Well...

Harry: That's it- I'm joining Seamus in getting that poem tattoo!

____________________________________________

Victoire: Louis, Albus et Scorpius sont-

Louis (whispers): Scorpius can speak French, he'll be able to understand you. And I have no idea if they're dating or not.

Victoire: Zut alors! Ted- he doesn't know!

Rose: Are you talking about the lovebirds?

Teddy: Your cousin and mine?

Louis: Yours?

Teddy: My Gran's sister is Draco's Mum.

Louis: Coincide...

Rose: No one knows if they're together, it's Hogwarts' biggest mystery!

Teddy: No one?

Victoire: Surely someone must know, Lily?

Lily (shouting): I'm busy!

Rose: If James and Lily know then they're fantastic actors, because they seem just as curious about it as I am.

Victoire: Urgh, Lucy!

Lucy: What?

Victoire: You usually know all the hot goss, anything interesting?

(Lucy glances at Albus and Scorpius and shakes her head)

Lucy: Sorry Vic.

Roxanne: No one knows anything!

Albus: Anything about what?

Victoire, Lucy, Louis, Roxanne and Teddy: Nothing!

Lily: Oooh!

Hugo: What?

(Lily whispers in Hugo's ear)

Hugo: Oooh!

Albus: What is it!

James: Don't worry about it Al.

Albus: Well I am worrying about it!

Scorpius: I'm sure it's nothing, Alb.

Albus: Can someone just please tell me!

(Silence as all the Weasley cousins look at each other)

Fred: Does anyone want a brownie?

(Everyone starts to gather around Fred in an attempt to change the conversation)

Fred: They have nuts in them so Roxy can't have them because she's allergic!

Roxanne: You did that on purpose, you rat!

Fred: Maybe, do you like nuts Scorpius?

(Teddy chokes on his brownie)

Victoire: Well, we better get Teddy a drink...

Dominique: Yeah, I don't like nuts so I'm going to get something else to eat.

(Teddy's spluttering intensifies from the hall)

Scorpius (quietly): Maybe we should go outside, Alby, go still look mad?

(Albus and Scorpius leave and a silence follows them)

James: Are they gone?

Molly (giggling): They've gone for some alone time!

Roxanne: So how we gonna set them up?

Lily: I'm glad you asked...

Hugo: Everyone hide, Lily's been scheming again!


End file.
